Instances
by atomic-sweetheart
Summary: fifty instances.
1. Chapter 1

i apologize for the shortness of this chapter in advance.

* * *

#1. want:

From the moment he laid eyes on her, he was intrigued. All smooth muscle and subtle curve, from the way she walked to the way she talked; everything about her was fascinating. And he wanted it. He wanted to snatch her up and claim her as his right then and there. Make sure that everyone knew she was off limits, _his_ territory. But, she's the Avatar and he's an idiot (a poor one at that) and she could never want him like he wants her, so he just bites it all back and deals, same as he's always done.

* * *

eh, i'm pleased with it. tell me what you think! reviews are welcomed and encouraged.

ttfn, atomic-sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

#2. victory:

It took five long years, but they finally won the war.

She killed Amon; the feat was anticlimactic to say the least. A quick slit of the throat, with a platinum blade of all things. Then it was over, just like that.

The Equalist movement slowly crumbled, no one left in the picture to call the shots. Of course, the anti-bending resistance still remained, but - with the help of the metalbenders - forces dwindled into virtual nonexistence.

It was a victory for Republic City, a victory for the Avatar: balance had been restored.

It wasn't a victory for Korra.

Too many people lost their lives, lost their homes, lost everything. Many of them were her friends. How could she possibly consider that a triumph?

* * *

yeah. sorry it took so long, it takes my mind awhile to come up with stories, & even then they're super short like this. well, you know the drill. review 'n' stuffffff.

ttfn, atomic-sweetheart.


	3. Chapter 3

#3. pain:

Pain.

It's everywhere.

His skin, his bones, his muscles, his brain.

Yes. _Definitely_ his brain.

The pressure on his forehead feels less like a thumb and more like a bullet, exploding through his skull over and over and over.

He's paralyzed and terrified and he can't even scream and _Agni_, it just hurts so much.

It's like every bone in his body is being compressed in on itself, shattering into smithereens.

He can't breathe.

Invisible hands encircle his throat. Phantom fingers tighten unsympathetically, mercilessly, cutting off his air supply. He can't get any oxygen down that crushed, constricted windpipe of his.

He gasps for breath, but it burns.

Angry, violent sensations rip through his limbs, searing the nerve endings there.

His head feels like bursting and his heartbeat is a hundred times its normal rate. He's choking, his lungs feeling as if they've been stabbed: like a blade is tearing through the tissue pitilessly with slow, practiced deliberance.

He can feel the energy literally being drained from his pores through that calloused appendage pressed against his skin.

It's overwhelming.

Everything is on fire and it's unbearable and agonizing and unrelenting and he's wondering if it will ever end when _boom!_ his vision is suddenly covered by blinding white light.

His ears ring and he can't see; it feels like a flashbang has gone off inside his cranium, shattering his skull and spattering brain matter all over the arena floor.

Then all goes silent and the pain floods out, leaving behind only a drained ex-waterbender.

All stays silent, too, until Amon removes his thumb from the young man's forehead.

In that single moment of removal, everything inside of him is sucked through a wormhole, collapsing and exploding, colliding and dividing, all at once and painfully quick.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it all fades away. His body aches and the world spins uncontrollably. It's fuzzy, incoherent. He barely registers the impact as he hits the smooth, cold floor.

Through the haze, he hears a girl, calling his name. _Tahno!_, she screams.

He recognizes the voice - it's utterly impossible to forget, much like the girl it belongs to. Usually, it sounds confident, cocky, and totally infuriating_._ Now it just sounds helpless. He finds that he doesn't like it much when it sounds so broken.

Unconsciousness claims him.

He sinks into a blackness that isn't really black at all. Instead it's blue. A pure, electrifying cobalt that seeps into the deepest, darkest corners of his mind.

He drifts.

* * *

yes i use too many adjectives. as you can probably tell, im a big fan of adjectives. & i use 'he,' 'his,' and 'him' waaay too much. but hey- tahnorra if ya squint reeeeeally hard. yeah at first i hated tahnorra with my whole heart. it was like ewhy, no makorra is life tahorra go die, then i read some fics & considered it & i was all omfg yesssss. so for now, tahnorra is everything and nothing hurts, but that's definitely subject to change. i ship pretty much everyone on lok, for sure.

welp. baiiiii. dont forget to reviewwww. (& yes this is a long AN. i regret nothing.)

ttfn, atomic-sweetheart.


	4. Chapter 4

#4. bouquet

She always brings fire lilies when she visits Mako and Korra, because she's always thought they were pretty, and it seems like the right thing to take to a cemetery. She makes sure to have a bouquet of them every time, to place gently down on the soft patch of grass between the two gravestones. Then she sits down and stays for awhile. She talks to them mostly, but sometimes she wonders if they can hear her down there, buried beneath all that dirt. On bad days she wonders if they're even listening at all.


End file.
